Revenge
by MildlyPsychotic
Summary: He didn't understand what happened. Sam had been there. He had seen her, and she had helped him save Carly.


**A/N: I really don't know what to say about this little one-shot. I don't even know where it came from. All I can really tell you is that in my head, it was so much better, but this is how it came out, and this is how it's gonna be. **

**This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital. If I did Guza would be one of the millions that are unemployed in America right now.**

**Anyway...**

**Oh, I almost forgot. This is AU (you'll find out why it's AU at the end) and it takes place during the Black and White Ball when Jason and Sam save Carly.**

* * *

Stepping behind the hedge Jason pulled his 9MM from his waist band as he listened to Carly talking to the gun man holding a shotgun on her.

"You don't want to hurt me. I can take you to Anthony Zacchara."

He stood there watching as another gunman came out of the shadows holding another gun on Carly.

"What's going on?" The second gunman asked. Just as Carly turned around and started to run behind a pillar. The two gunman lifted their guns and started to open fire on Carly.

Jason looked to his left and saw Sam step out from behind a wall. He shook his head to signal for her to stop. Sam didn't stop until she heard the one of the two gunman shout out, "You think you can hide from us?"

He watched as Sam pushed herself back against the wall and looked over to him. He pulled his gun up from his side and put it in front of his face hoping that Sam would understand what he wanted her to do. Apparently she understood because he saw her pull out her own gun and remove the safety.

Jason peeked out from behind the hedge and saw one of the gunman walk in front of Carly, who was crouched down behind the pillar she had run behind. "I'll take care of her," the gunman chuckled.

He glanced back over to Sam and saw her staring intently at Carly and the gunmen. She must have sensed him looking at her because she turned her head back in his direction. When their eyes connected Jason nodded his head. Sam took a breath and nodded her head back and Jason sighed in relief because he knew that Sam understood what he was planning.

Closing his eyes for a second and letting the calmness take over, Jason disengaged the safety and cocked his gun. He glanced at Sam once more. Seeing that she was prepared, with her gun cocked and pointed downward, both he and Sam stepped out from behind the hedge and wall, respectively, and started firing at the gunmen.

The two dodged his and Sam's shots and took cover behind two of the pillars. They started to return fire so he had to take cover behind the hedge again. Where Sam was standing had better cover than he had so she stayed where she was and kept firing, until she ran out of ammo.

Jason heard the telltale click of her gun, and knew she was out of ammo so he pulled out a clip from his jacket pocket and slid it across the concrete floor of the courtyard, to her. He saw her eject the empty clip from her gun, pick up the one he slid across the ground, slam the clip into her gun, and continue firing at the gunmen.

He saw Sam step further out from behind the wall, and assumed that it was so she could get a better shot at the men. He was pissed that she was moving away from her cover and putting herself out in the open, but he knew that it was necessary to save Carly, so he did the same.

He noticed Carly staring at him, and he nodded his head to the side, indicating that he wanted her to run over to where he was. Carly wildly shook her head no. He groaned because he knew that she was scared, and when she was scared she didn't listen to anyone.

While he was having his silent conversation with Carly he didn't realize how far Sam had come out from her cover, until he heard a sharp intake of air and a small groan. Jason turned his head quickly to where Sam was. She was now standing completely away from her cover with a look of satisfaction on her face. Apparently she had shot and killed one of the gunmen.

Carly took the distraction and ran across the courtyard to where Jason was, and grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him behind the hedge.

"Jason what are you doing?" She asked him angrily, pulling Jason into a crouch for better cover.

"We're trying to save you!" He tossed back.

"You can do that without giving up your cover! And what do you mean we, Ja-" she was cut of as a bullet ripped through the hedge just above their heads.

Jason stood back up, and glanced out from behind the hedge. He noticed that Sam was once again behind the wall. Her breathing appeared to be labored, probably from all of the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Stay here." Jason said, turning to look back at Carly. He moved to the opposite side of the hedge further away from Sam and the last gunman, planning on trying to come up behind the man, all the while using the pillars that were placed throughout the courtyard for cover.

He had just barely made to the pillar when the gunman started firing again. Jason put his back to the pillar, took a breath, and was about to run to the next one when Carly took it upon herself to follow him. He glared at her and she just shrugged innocently.

Jason saw movement in her peripheral vision. It was the gunmen. He apparently hadn't noticed that he had moved from his previous position because he was still aiming at the hedge.

Carly tried to move in front of him, but Jason pushed her back and stepped out from behind the pillar, aiming his gun, he noticed Sam doing the same; keeping the gunman's attention from him.

The man tried to take a few shots at Sam, but Jason was to fast. He had put a bullet in the guys back before he even had a chance to pull the trigger.

"Are you okay, Carly?" Jason asked as he ran over to the body of the fallen gunman to make sure he was really dead. He was.

"Thank God you showed up, Jason. They were going to kill me." Carly answered him.

"It wasn't just me. Sam helped."

"Sam? Jason, what are you talking about?" She asked him, extremely confused.

"Sam. You know, Sam McCall." Jason said pointing toward where Sam was.

"There's no one there, Jason. And you know Sam died two months ago."

Jason just stared. He didn't understand what happened. Sam had been there. He had seen her, and she had helped him save Carly. But then he remembered.

He had thought, stupidly, that since Sam and he had broken up that she wouldn't need any guards. And because of that stupidity one of his enemies had kidnapped and tortured Sam, and he hadn't figured out who had her in time. She was dead when he finally found her. Dead for only minutes. Jason could still see her small body crumpled on the floor, brutally beaten. That image was forever burned into his brain.

He had never gotten a chance to apologize for everything he had put her through. He had never gotten the chance to tell her that he had forgiven her. He never got the chance to tell her that he still loved her, that he would always love her, and that he wanted her back. And he wouldn't ever be able to do any of that.

Jason held back the sob that was trying to push it's way out of his throat. He needed to stay strong. He had too.

"Jason. Jason!" Carly called out to him. When he finally glanced down at her she noticed the turbulent emotions in his eyes. "Jason, are you okay?"

He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them his emotionless facade was up again. "I'm fine," he said. "I need to go, and Carly you need to go join the others." Jason told her as he pulled out his backup gun and handed it to her. "Take this, and be careful."

"Jason, I want to go with you." Carly argued.

"No. You're going to join the others and get off this island." Jason said firmly as he turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going after Zacchara." He answered in a deadly voice.

"Jason," Carly seem like she was about to continue arguing with him but decided against it, "just be careful. Okay? I can't lose you."

Jason just grunted in response. He walked out of the courtyard, and back into the castle.

He was going after Zacchara. And he was going to kill him for what he did to Sam, even if it was the last thing he did.

Jason Morgan was going to get revenge for both himself and for Sam.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading. **

**If you review I'll send you a skype style cyber hug.**


End file.
